High speed and high precision are always the aims of the development of machine tools; however, machine tools for different purposes have different problems to be overcome; besides, when the size of work pieces becomes larger, the size of machine tools will also become larger; for example, in recent years, machine tools are used to manufacturing large-size panels and large-size solar panels. Previously, regarding the control applications of X-Y platform or multi-axis machine tool, each axis is driven by one motor; however, for the purpose of conforming to the requirements of high acceleration, high thrust power, and high rigidity, multi-axis motor system is developed. The position errors and the velocity errors of the multi-axis motor system will not only influence its precision, but also may deform its mechanical structure, which may damage the controlled system, or even danger the operators.
Many patent literatures have proposed a variety of multi-axis motor synchronization control systems so as to overcome the above problems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,739, U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,495, and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200729673, etc. However, these patent literatures still have a lot of shortcomings to be overcome.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a multi-axis motor synchronization control system to improve the shortcomings of the conventional multi-axis motor synchronization control systems.